Harmonian Timeline
This page documents the timeline of the Harmonia Universe. No exact dates are listed. Events listed in order of when they occurred. There are currently several known timelines- all known timelines form from timeline splits. All timelines are listed through a tabber. Timeline |-| Primary Timeline = *The universe is created. The Diamas Harmonia is the first thing to form. *The Diamas Harmonia creates the First Gods, including Nithya. *The Librix is born, as normal, but remains dormant. *The universe remains in peace for thousands of years. * ~Golden Timeline split here~ *The Librix becomes active and destroys the Diamas Harmonia, spreading its shards across the universe and dooming the First Gods. To protect themselves from death, they seal themselves away in crystal. Nithya fails to do so. *In her last moments of life, Nithya creates the first Balancers- Valdis and Lior- from the Harmonia Diamond and the remains of the Librix. However, she manages to use the last of her energy to revive herself with the Harmonia White Opal. This also keeps Valor alive. *The rest of the New Age Gods are born from magical energies flying free and uncontrolled through the wounded universe. The numerous Diamas Harmonia fragments lie on planets, to be discovered by heroes-to-be. *All significant planets in the universe are assigned New Gods to serve as divine guardians for them. These are the planets that form sentient life. *Earth is first formed. *Earth forms sentient life, despite not having a divine guardian. At the time, no god knows how this happened. *A civilization known as Lozius forms, occupied by early Torriks. *The Void forms and consumes many planets- some lifeless, some not. Eiko is among the consumed planets, as well as a mysterious planet, which no one knows the name of. It is believed Zaknon came from this mystery planet. *Valdis and Lior fade away, and Elidra and Khalid are born. This drives Rastus to heartbreak-induced rage, and in a fit of anger, he creates the first Black Chazotin in his efforts to reset the universe. Harmony proceeds to curse him into the form of Rahhoxahr, and banishes him to the Void. *Khautagozd forms and Laurel takes rulership of it. The Bladewood Grove forms not too far away, ruled by Calanthia. *Earth is divided into Lower Earth and Skylands after a magic accident rips pieces from the earth and sends them into orbit. *Magic is prohibited in Lower Earth. *Lozius is destroyed in an unknown event, leaving behind magically-enchanted ruins. These come to be known as the Faefyre Ruins, and most memory of Lozius is lost in the following decades. *Titanim forms. *A few survivors of the destruction of Lozius, nomadic for a few months before, settle down in the plains around a large canyon. Their largest city is named Yanwal. They, too, eventually forget about Lozius. *Many islands in Skylands form communities on them. Windsong is among them, created by Ermingild and Hyacinth. *Achran, Beylah and Sirenne are born. *Windsong is in peace for a few years until Achran and Beylah are kidnapped by Enide. Ermingild's emotional state is shattered by this and he becomes a controlling ruler. *Sirenne takes hold of the throne from Ermingild, sealing him in the Garnet Maze. *The Zaknon and the arrive on what comes to be known as Zaknon Isle and in Windsong, respectively. This is the first sign that danger is approaching. *Psan-azu forms in the Mirror Sands, ruled by (???) *A war breaks out between Khautagozd and the Bladewood Grove. *Elidra arrives in Windsong, dangerously close to going Omega, and begins attacking Windsong's forces. The first Windian War ensues. *Calanthia disappears from the Bladewood Grove and is presumed dead. Her sister, Orchizia, takes control of the throne in her stead. *Elidra is defeated and locked away, after Galahad loses his eye. *The war between Khautagozd and the Grove ends with a peace treaty. At roughly the same time, a few rose petals left behind from Calanthia's disappearance turn blue. *Many years pass. Akira and Orianne all arrive in Windsong through one method or another. *The seal on the Windsong dungeons is weakening. Akira and Orianne are sent to find the Diamas Harmonia shards used to keep Elidra in the dungeons. *Elidra kills Sirenne and almost ends the lives of the heroes-to-be. *The shards of the Diamas Harmonia choose Akira and Orianne as the Heroes of Windsong, and they strike Elidra down, sending her packing into the void of space, and reverting her Omega progress back to zero. *Windsong enters an era of peace, with the new Heroes, alongside new king Faroku, protecting the isle from harm. *Akira finds Zaedhuth wandering around the shores of Glimmer Lake, and gleefully takes him in. *The Great Sand Serpent is born when a regular sand serpent kills a wandering bandit, and metabolizes their eyes into a pair of glassy orbs it can see out of. It grows in size over the next few weeks, until it towers over its kin. *Ceri dies in the hospital after a scuffle with her brother Axel turns bad. He proceeds to revive her with the P-Mi strain of the Xenon Virus a day later. *Galahad prepares to confess his love towards Sirenne, but finds her spirit wandering the castle. Heartbroken, he begins preparations to get his revenge on Elidra. *Rocco arrives in the Mirror Sands, and is given his psammokinesis by the Great Sand Serpent, in exchange for his eyes, which become yet another pair of glassy orbs lining the Serpent's body. *The Bloodhearts finish coming into being after Niabi's hometown is attacked by A-Ani Xenon zombies. She meets Agana and tags along with the rest of the Bloodhearts for companionship. *The Librix reforms for the eleventh time, as Simon Penumbra. His formation is altered by an unidentified new form of magic. *Laurel is kidnapped and Khautagozd's lovely golden foliage turns black after corruption sets in. *Alessio arrives in Khautagozd and frees it from corruption, with help from Cobra. *Lamya, having been driven mad by Warp a long time ago, attempts suicide by overdose. This releases a lot of free Warp magic, and creates a strange anomaly in the Black Forest. Occupying the center of the forest and bearing purple leaves with bright blue bioluminescence, the Warpzone is swiftly inhabited by Warp shadows and similar beings. *Lamya is sent to a hospital in Windsong, and Cobra helps to take care of her. She survives her suicide attempt, and some of her excess Warp takes a physical form in her arms and heart. *Vy'kelrin runs off with Balius to escape the war between Torriks and centaurs. They both meet the Bloodhearts shortly afterward and decide to tag along with them, growing closer to each other in the process. *Elidra returns to Windsong, accompanied by Khalid this time. She apologizes for her actions and Khalid explains what happened. While Orianne is nervous, Akira is quick to forgive and allows the two to stay a while. *'~Heroes' Timeline split here~' *Khalid is killed by Simon, and Elidra almost dies in the same event. She is traumatized and proceeds to turn to the Heroes of Windsong for protection. *Simon stages an attack on Windsong after figuring out that that's where Elidra is. He offs Hyacinth, before delivering Elidra a royal (but non-fatal) beatdown and returning to space. *Elidra returns to the Harmonia Temple in a moment of frazzlement and has Harmony remove Faroku's power-limiting spell, but unfortunately, even with Elidra at full power again, they are no match for Simon. However, Victa Odd manipulates the timeline from the future and puppeteers her past body, causing him to involuntarily restrain himself with his tentacles. This gives Nithya an opportunity to step in, and she slices the weakened Librix vertically in two. * ~Bad Future split here~ * ~Horizon Timeline split here~ *Ayako replaces Khalid as a Balancer of Order. Elidra takes quite a while to get used to her, but the two do eventually become decent friends. *Elidra hooks up with Skarrel. *The Librix reforms as Victa Odd. She proceeds to tamper with the timeline to prevent a bad future. However, this tampering causes a timeline split. At the same time that Victa forms, Simon is born as a human. *Gaia awakens and hatches from the Earth. This shatters the planet, but Gaia holds it together magically. Skylands is now known as Neo Skylands and Lower Earth no longer exists. *Celosia escapes from Yanwal, before being recaptured by the Torrik military. She's then released into the forests of Windsong, being deemed too unpredictable to be used as a mount. Hyacinth's ghost then stumbles across her and manages to calm her down, bringing her to the Heroes, who remove her armor and allow her to shift into her humanoid form. *Elidra manages to get through to Rahhoxahr after his binds to the Void break, and his curse is broken. He returns to the form of Rastus, and swiftly grows attached to Elidra. *Celosia gets her hands on the Harmonia Black Opal and becomes a Harmonia Fusion, cementing her place as the third member of the Heroes of Windsong. *Elidra is killed by Galahad in the halls of Castle Windsong. Her circlet is hung up in the castle's entryway as a memorial. She is replaced by Kodai. Galahad's commander title is revoked as punishment. *The Librix reforms again, entering Order Phase. The new life is known as (???). *''More events will be added as more occurs or is cleared up in the universe's timeline.'' |-| Heroes' Timeline = *''All events prior to the Heroes' timeline split are identical to the primary timeline.'' * Instead of being killed by Simon, Khalid manages to fend him off with help from Elidra. While not dead, Simon is wounded so heavily that his body needs to reform itself in order to recover. He goes through a painless collapse as his body loses cohesion, before reforming as Victa. * Khalid joins Elidra in Windsong and turns out to be very caring towards the Heroes, and a bit eccentric- especially around Orianne, who he enjoys puzzle-solving and building with. *''More events will be added as more occurs or is cleared up in the universe's timeline.'' |-| Bad Future = *''All events prior to the Bad Future timeline split are identical to the primary timeline.'' *Unfortunately, the gods are defeated. Simon has won. *Simon frees Rahhoxahr and uses him as a mount, becoming a horseman (dogman?) of the apocalypse, effectively. The universe buckles under his sheer strength and evil. *Life is nearly wiped from the universe. It survives only in a few small pockets that the Shadowblood decided to spare. *Diamas Harmonia shards are destroyed. *After several thousands of years of torment, the universe finally gives way, falling apart at the seams and taking Simon with it- or so it seemed. He still exists in the void, but must reform as his body was obliterated. *The Librix reforms as Victa Odd and tampers with the timeline as per usual. *Victa proceeds to pupate into the Diamas Harmonia, ending this universe cycle and beginning a new one. * END OF TIMELINE |-| Golden Timeline = *''All events prior to the Golden timeline split are identical to the primary timeline. Note that no timeline-splitting events have yet occurred in this timeline!'' *The Shadowblood is discovered and subdued by the Diamas Harmonia before it can do any harm. *After further years of peace, the Diamas Harmonia explodes on its own, its job done. Harmony is immediately born in its place so no First Gods die. * gap of normal timeline events. * Earth is carefully divided into Lower Earth and Skylands by an entrepreneurial mage. Magic is not banned in Lower Earth, but it is (leniently) regulated. * The Void unavoidably forms, but several planets within it are protected by Nithya. Zaknon and Eikolk arrive on Earth anyway, through explorative expeditions. * gap of normal timeline events. * When Elidra is defeated for the second time, she reforms much more quickly and ends up making friends with the Heroes more quickly than she would have normally. * Khalid and Elidra fuse to form Sachiel for the first time. They defuse shortly afterward, but eventually grow used to being Sachiel and stay in that form much more frequently. * Simon Penumbra forms naturally, without his formation being altered. The form of magic that corrupted him to begin with never forms. |-| Horizon Timeline = Placeholder Category:Timelines Category:Misc. Category:Harmonia Mythos